


Party for two (and a cat)

by cryogirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogirl/pseuds/cryogirl
Summary: Rhett doesn’t like parties. He doesn’t like cats.Unless they help him to meet a nice guy.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Party for two (and a cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts).



> Written in a rush at night (now it sounds like a bad gift...) for soho-x, just because she wanted someone to write it and I wanted to write something. Hope you like it!
> 
> The prompt was ‘We’re both hiding from a party together and petting a dog/cat and you’re pretty cool’.

“You gotta dance, man! This is a party!”

Rhett looked up from his still untouched beer can and was met with the enthusiastic smile of a dark haired boy who was moving along to the obnoxiously loud beat of the rap track that was blasting through the cheap loudspeakers in the other corner of the room. It looked like the guy was having a heart attack, shaking all his limbs at the same time.

Rhett was annoyed. He didn’t like parties, he didn’t like the booze or the generic music and least of all he liked the myriads of half-naked girls rubbing up at everyone within reach. How was he supposed to get to know people at a party when there was no chance to have a decent conversation for half a second?

He had already been pretty annoyed and planning his escape when this ridiculous bloke had turned up and _demanded_ him to dance.

“No, ‘man’. I don’t have to dance like a complete dumbnut in front of everyone.” Rhett saw the far too happy smile on the other boy’s face falter and turned around to leave. Once again he felt like a social failure. Why didn’t he reply with a joke, why couldn’t he try for once to go along with the flow?

He made his way into the party host’s kitchen in the hope of finding some peace there. The loud beats were giving him a headache. In the small hallway after the kitchen he sat down and put his head against the wall. 

“Meow.” Rhett blinked. Great. A cat. Just what he’d needed to make this night perfect. 

“Go away” he said but the cat was already on his lap and started to purr. “Stupid cat.” Rhett grumbled but after all this pet was probably better company than the drunk idiots in the other room. He scratched the cat’s ears for a while before he noticed a shadow in the door frame next to him.

“Um, hey.” The voice belonged to the dance freak from earlier, who was no awkwardly lifting his arm to wave at him. Rhett sighed. He should have stayed at home, just watching some DVD. He didn’t have the nerve to deal with guys like these.

“What’d you want? The cat is taken, find something —or someone— else to grope.”

The guy kneeled down next to Rhett and smiled at the animal, the expression much more genuine than before. “That’s a pity. I thought we could share?”

Rhett wasn’t willing to go along with his jokes and didn’t respond.

“I wanted to apologise for my attack in there. I don’t know why I said that, I hate dancing as well.”

“Looked like you enjoyed it quite a bit.”

The boy shook his head. “That’d be the shot they forced into me. As soon as I said that to you I felt like a total dick, ‘cause that’s what all the dicks tell me at every party. ‘Dance, drink, have fun’. I just wanted to try to fit in for once, okay?”

Rhett looked up and inspected the guy for the first time. He actually looked pretty nice. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all. “You can pet her too, if you wanna” he offered and lifted his hand of the cat’s fur to allow him to touch her.

“Thanks, man.” He smiled again, stupidly wide in Rhett’s opinion. It was only a stupid cat. “I’m Link, by the way.” The other one was stroking the purring pet on Rhett’s lap now, his fingers coming very close to Rhett’s legs with every brush.

“Rhett” he mumbled. The beat still pumped through the wall in front of them, but in the dark he could hear Link breathing. “You don’t like parties either?”

“No, man. How are you supposed to talk to people? It’s so loud, all you can do is drink and move silly to bad music.”

Rhett’s heart sped up a bit. “Exactly! Like, what’s the point? I can drink alone if I want, and I definitely have a better music collection at home.” He looked down at Link’s hands almost grazing his thighs and back up at that grin.

“What are we still doing here then?” Rhett felt the cat lifted off of him (not without some feline protest) and a hand wrapping around his. 

“You wanna…” his head was spinning, even though his beer can was still full.

Link just shrugged and pulled him up and in the direction of the door.

Rhett was beginning to be pretty glad that he didn’t stay at home that night.


End file.
